


Touch of the Black Widow

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [y/n], the Black Widow is infamous for joining a pirate crew and killing it's captain. Eustass 'Captain' Kid know that. Yet when he accidentally crossed path with her, he decided to invite her to his crew. He was challenging her. He was challenging her to join his crew and to kill him. What is going g to happen to the game of death that he decided to play?





	Touch of the Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid is still a newbie pirate here.

Captain Desmond of Desmond Pirates. Worth, eighty thousand berries.

Captain Claw of Red Nail Pirates. Worth, fifty five thousand berries.

Captain Flint of Flintlock Pirates. Worth, seventy four thousands berries.

Captain Louvre of Louvre Pirates. Worth, sixty six thousand berries.

These pirates we're notorious pirates that had been terrorizing South Blue for years.

For years, they had made a name for themselves, destroying island after island, killing anyone who would dare to get on their way.

Their piracy career however, ended with death under the hands of one single woman.

[l/n] [y/n], a no name pirate who suddenly rose to the world of pirates by first joining Desmond Pirates then killing it's captain, Desmond after a year of being a member of his crew.

The marine and the other pirates didn't really thought much about Desmond's death. They assumed that Desmond was killed on his sleep by his female crew member who somehow became his lover. The marine deduced that the reason of murder was Desmond's refusal to share the treasure they found with his crew. No one thought much about the murderer either. As far as everyone knows, Desmond was just one of those men who had fallen to death because he let one whore to seduce him.

That was probably the reason why Captain Claw of Claw Pirates didn't hesitate to let Desmond's killer join his crew. He hated Desmond anyway so his murderer was more than welcome to his crew.

Turned out that that was a big mistake on his part. He was killed by a spider's poison, three months after he let Desmond's murderer join his crew. Since the cause of death was spider poison, no one had suspected 'little miss murderer'.

It was only revealed when she joined Flintlock Pirates that she was a devil fruit user who had eaten a Zoan type devil fruit called Mushi-Mushi no mi, Model: Black Widow. Showing her transformation from a [h/c] haired woman to a gigantic poisonous black widow spider, she killed Captain Flint who was pretty well-known for killing a Rear Admiral and a few marine Captains.

It was also revealed at that time that she was actually a member of Louvre Pirates and was sent by Captain Louvre to deal with his enemy captains.

With all his enemies out of the game, you thought Louvre would be able to finally control South Blue. One day though, to everyone's surprise, he and his whole crew we're found dead on an uninhabited island by the marines.

The sight was pretty gruesome. Spider silk covered the whole area while some of the pirates were bound by it. From how their body looked, you could assume that they we're poisoned. What was terrible though was some of the dead bodies we're half-eaten.

The marines later realized what ate them when they we're already carrying the bodies to the body bag. One of the dead pirates stomach suddenly burst open as spiders, as big as human hands came crawling out of it. The spiders we're actually hostile and attacked the marines. They managed to kill all of them although some of the men had been poisoned.

After that [l/n] [y/n] had been nicknamed 'the Black Widow' and got her very first bounty, ninth five thousand berries.

Who was her next unfortunate victim? Who knows? Probably, someone stupid enough to let someone as dangerous and untrustworthy like her to join his crew.

"Hey. You're the Black Widow, right?" a grinning red haired man suddenly said out of nowhere after [y/n] killed the bounty hunters that we're chasing her.

Turning to the man, [y/n] gave him a scrutinizing look. Tall, muscular, red haired, looked arrogant bit not bad to the eyes.

"Yes, darling. I never asked for that title but yes that was what they call me now." She gave him a sweet smile that she had mastered since long ago. "Is there anything I could do for you, handsome?"

She remained alert. They might be bounty hunters too for all she know. The red head wasn't alone. Behind him was a masked man and two more people.

The man's grin widened. "Want to join our crew?"

The man was retarded. [y/n] was pretty sure of it. I mean, who would invite someone on their crew, knowing her past 'achievements'?!

[y/n] let a loud laugh. The man was so stupid, it was funny.

Her laughter seems to offend the man since his grin dropped into a frown. She assumed he wasn't the type to take kindly to those who laugh at him. But she couldn't help it. He was being an idiot!

"Sorry. Sorry," she apologized as her laughter subsided. "Its just... I can't believe you are inviting me to your crew. I'm sure you're aware of my reputation, right?" she grinned. "I killed my previous captain. Aren't you scared that I might stab you too in your sleep?"

The man began to grin once again. Seriously, he changes mood quite easily.

"You think you could actually kill me?" he questioned in a challenging tone.

[y/n] smirked. She like the guy, he was confident with his skills but was he really as strong as he believed he was?

[y/n] jumped up and with threw a sticky spider silk to the men's direction.

The four men jumped away from that. The three remained unmoving while the ref head she presumed as the captain charged towards her.

" _Is he going to attack me without weapons?"_ she thought, as she produced sticky silks again.  _"He's probably into brute force."_ she deduced and threw the silk to the red head.

The man avoided and raised his right hand in front of him. Just then, the weapons of the bounty hunters she had defeated clattered and as if being pulled by the magnet, they all flown towards the man. Even her jeweled dagger that her mother had gave her a long time ago came floating towards the man.

"What?!" her eyes widened as the man shown his ability. "A devil fruit user too, huh?"

"Repel!" the man yelled out and to her surprise, the weapons we're being thrown towards her direction.

"Tsk. I thought you're a gentleman. I can't believe you're a type to throw random weapons to a lady."

With the use of kenbunshoku haki, she dodged all the swords and daggers.

From how recklessly he attacked, she could tell he was still inexperienced. Sure, he might be older than her but [y/n] had been a pirate ever since she was a child. Her mother was a pirate and she was born on the ship so you could say she was already a pirate since birth.

Unlike the other pirates who takes pride on their bounty, [y/n] tried her best to remain bounty less for so long. To begin with, she never wanted to be a pirate. She actually wanted to leave piracy behind her but a certain incident had forced her to remain at that cruel world and even put herself in the spotlight.

"Tell me, handsome, what do you want to achieve as a pirate?" [y/n] asked, avoiding another assault of flying weapons.

"One Piece," the man declared without any hint of hesitation, surprising her.

Most pirates she know never really believed in One Piece. Desmond, Claw, Flint and Louvre never believed at the existence of One Piece. The people she knows who believed only get laughed at by people or other pirates that was why most decided never to mention their dream anymore in front of other people.

But this man, he said it out loud without any hesitation.

Truthfully, [y/n] was also skeptic about this so-called One Piece. But even so, she respect people who were not scared to pursue this unknown treasure even though it was possible that it doesn't exist.

[y/n] smirked, making the man frown. "Don't give me that look, I'm not making fun of you," she assured him.

She stood up straight, stance, no longer hostile. That made the man pull his hand away, causing the flying weapons to drop down.

"Aiming for One Piece meant that you'll be heading to New World and truth to be told, I needed to go to the New World to finish an unfinished business. So, I guess it won't really hurt to join your crew," she said, eyes  looking straight to his own amber eyes.

What she said made the man grin. "Is that so?"

[y/n] chuckled. "Yeah. But don't expect me to respect you as the captain," she smirked. "I'm the type of woman who won't give her respect to others until it was proven that they deserved it."

The man stared at her before letting a loud laugh. "You're an irritating yet interesting woman." He looked straight at her letting a grin. "Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Welcome to the crew, [l/n] [y/n]. Miss Black Widow."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
